Strike
by Cloud4
Summary: When Rogue and Scott are sent to a Mutant Center run by Magneto, Magneto uses his newly found mutant to control other mutants. But Rogue manages to escape the mind control and now has no choice but to save the mutants. If she fails, Earth is doomed. R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We can't touch?  
Rogue brushed her hair away as the winter chill blew all around. Rogue sat out on her bedroom balcony right before the sun awoke. Rogue tried to capture the few moments of peace before the manor woke up and everything was a ruckus. Rogue watches as the sun rises and brings warmth to her pale complexion. Rogue: " Hmmm, I better get moving. Getting a shower is going to be hard." Rogue stands up and leaves to get a spot in the never-ending line to the shower.  
  
Professor Xavier rolls up to Rogue who is almost near the door to the bathroom. Behind her are Scott, Jean, and Kitty. Professor Xavier: " Rogue, Scott, both of you go over to the jet. You are excused of your schoolwork today. Come quickly." And with that, Professor Xavier leaves Rogue, and Scott wondering what just happened. Scott: " Rogue, do you know anything about this? Do you think something's up?" Rogue: " I don't know. Hey, the shower's open!"  
  
Wolverine talks to Professor Xavier in the X-Jet. (Is that what it's called? Sorry, but I haven't watched the show in a while.) Wolverine: " Are you sure bringing Rogue and Scott is the right thing to do? It's going to be dangerous in Farad. It is a totally different planet. Things will be different, real different. I just think that you're being rash sending them there. I can take them down myself." Professor Xavier: " Wolverine, I'm not sending them over there so they can take down some enemies, I'm asking them investigate and I believe that are the best ones for the job. I feel that they are well trained and I know they will succeed. Why don't you come with them? Follow them from behind. But don't interfere. They should do this by themselves. Now, enough talk; prep the jet for take off. Breaking the sound barrier will prove difficult."  
  
Rogue and Scott walk in clean and refreshed. They both walk into the jet wondering why the professor called them in. They sit in the back as the Professor explains the situation to them. Professor Xavier: " Magneto seems to have built a mutant recruit center on another planet. The planet Farad, its two million light miles away. You will go over there, pretend to be a mutant under they're spell, and free all the mutants if you can. You see, Magneto seems to have found a mutant with the ability to persuade other mutants into doing things they are not interested in. You have to stop him, he could get the whole mutant race to go against Earth." The Jet starts up as Rogue and Scott talk amongst themselves.  
  
The X-Jet lands on the rough landscape of Farad as the dusty winds. The red land makes it seem like they have landed in the desert on Mars. But the climate is nothing like a desert. The planet seems to be like a desert but during the wintertime. The dusty winds are extremely chilly. Xavier and Wolverine both leave the Jet with Rogue and Scott following them in the back. Professor Xavier: " Scott, Rogue, good luck. Here, take this ring. It will tell me where you are and if you touch the tip of it, you will be a able to talk with me. Good luck. I shall be sending the other students later on so don't be surprised if you see them. Goodbye and be careful." Wolverine is hiding behind a rock as Xavier puts the Jet into auto drive. Professor Xavier: " X-Jet, auto drive. Destination: Earth." The Jet zooms off as Scott and Rogue are left with a short walk to the Mutant Center. They begin walking as an unseen Wolverine follows behind them.  
  
Authors note: So, what did you think? It took me like half an hour to write the whole thing. If you like it, please, please tell me. I'm going to try to make this piece really good and I am not inspired if I feel that nobody likes my piece. Here, I'm going to give you a little treat. I'm going to keep on writing so it's like a trade thing. Make sure to keep on reading because I'm writing just a little bit more for you readers. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Rogue and Scott reach a very large center. A large blue bubble is protecting it from the chilly desert sand. A guard stands near an entrance. Rogue and Scott run up to him. Scott: " Sir, please let us in. We want to join your ur.. Mutant Center. We are both mutants ourselves." The guard presses a button on his rod and the door swishes open. Rogue and Scott enter and find a line of people or mutants going through a large machine. Rogue and Scott find that is the only way to go. But Rogue looks around and finds a door. But before they can enter, a very muscular mutant points them into the right direction. Rogue and Scott are pushed into the line and Scott is first into the machine.  
  
Scott stands still as a suction wind pulls all of his clothes off of him. As he is left naked, a machine puts a rubbery uniform on him. Machine: " Mutant, please go forward and into the re put center. Next!" As Rogue is put in a uniform, Scott and Rogue both walk into the next room. A group of mutants are standing there confused. Scott and Rogue walk up to them. Scott: " Hi. Can you tell me what's happening here?" The mutant turns around and says, " Sure. Magneto's henchmen are going to put us into groups. The strongest in the top groups and the weakest in the lower groups. Man, I've got to get out of here! Did they kidnap you too?" Rogue: " Yeah, they did. Do they do some mind control later or something?" The mutant: " Yeah. When we're all in groups, Magneto is going to get his mutant friend to like brain wash us. We are like going to forget everything that isn't part of our mutant side of the brain." Rogue and Scott are about to call the Professor but Magneto shows up.  
  
Magneto: " Hello my fellow mutants, are you ready to join my mutant cult?" Clusters of mutants disagree and shout back. Magneto: " Well, that will all change as soon as you are sorted into groups. (Magneto spots Rogue and Scott) Well, well, well. Scott and Rogue. Why are you here? Heh heh heh. Well, whatever Xavier is trying to come up with, it's not going to work. Konfuzed, come here quickly. Put a mind control on all these mutants." Rogue and Scott look around for a way to escape the psychic mutant. Scott: " Quick! In here, this room!" Rogue and Scott barely manage to escape Konfuzed mind rays. Rogue: " That was close, come on. Let's look for a way out. We have to get the Professor." Rogue and Scott try to activate their rings but nothing happens. Suddenly, the door opens. Magneto steps in. Magneto: " Thought you could resist Konfuzed's rays? Forget trying to contact your precious Professor. In fact, forget about him." Konfuzed walks in and suddenly; Scott and Rogue suddenly feel dizzy. They collapse to the ground unconscious as Konfuzed turns them into slaves. Konfuzed: " You are now ruling under Magneto. He is your master. You will obey his every command. You will do everything he says."  
  
Rogue and Scott walk into formation. They have been sorted into Group 1. Since they have the most experience in combat, Scott has been arranged as the leader and Rogue as secondary leader. Scott is given a communicator, which is used for contacting Magneto. As Rogue and Scott lead their group of fifty of the strongest mutants on Earth, a shadowed man watched from behind. His name, Shane, he a mutant that managed to escaped the mind rays that have clogged everyone. Shane tries to use his psychic powers on all the mutants but the hold against them is too strong. He collapses to the ground revealing his dark blue eyes and short brown hair. Rogue from a distance spots him and walks over. Rogue: " What platoon are you with?" Shane looks up and uses his powers on her. He raises his hands and his mind enters her mind. What he sees shocks him but he goes in deeper. He finally reaches his destination and Rogue comes out of Magneto's control. Rogue: " What? Where am I? Who are you!?" Shane: " My name's Shane. I saved you from Magneto's control. And who are you?" Rogue stands up and backs into the shadows. Rogue: " Rogue. You're a mutant too right? Well, thanks but I have to save my friend." Shane reaches to grab Rogue's hand but Rogue backed off. Rogue: " Don't touch me." Shane: " Hey, fine then. I was trying to get you to stay with me. I'm sorry." Rogue: " No, it's not that. I'm a mutant too. And my power is that I can't touch anything. Clothes and cloth is fine but any human contact with me and I might put you in a coma. It's nothing personal." Shane looks at her and then to the groups of mutants about to go into battle. Shane: " You have to help me stop this. My sister is somewhere. I have to find her." Though Rogue is usually a bit of a loner and not open to someone so close, so fast, Rogue feels safe with Shane. Even more so than with Scott. Rogue let Shane follow her back to her regiment. Scott looks over and asks Rogue, " Where have you been? We are going to the Xavier manor and attacking them soon. Wait, we're going now. Who's the guy? Never mind, let's go!!"  
  
~-~Author's note~-~: Hey readers. I think this chapter was pretty long and I hope you enjoyed it. Now please review saying anything you want. Flame or ice me, I don't care. Just say, " I read your fic. Cool." Those five words will bring me at least five minutes of pleasure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Konfuzed, I'm so confused  
  
Scott walks into a machine as his group, and Rogue and Shane follow him. The machine turns out to be a very large plane. Rogue and Shane sit down in one of the seats. Magneto and Konfuzed walks into the jet. Konfuzed looked around, he sensed something strange. Somebody's mind wasn't under his control! Konfuzed quickly scanned everyone's mind. He found Rogue and Shane and walked up to them. Konfuzed: " Ze think ze can just pretend ze there but ze knows." Konfuzed looks deeply into Rogue's mind and puts the mind control on her once again. He also does the same thing on Shane and goes to the front to sit with Magneto. The plane speeds up, up, and away at blazing speed.  
  
~~Back at the manor~~  
  
Professor Xavier was worried now. Rogue and Scott hadn't called in for two hours. In fact, they haven't called at all. The Professor worries some more and decides to get the other students home. Whatever Magneto may be planning, he is going to need his strongest mutants and two of them are resumed lost. Suddenly, the sounds of the Institute's gates are heard.  
  
Professor Xavier: " Jean, Kitty, Night Crawler, please report to the main room right away. Something very serious has happened." The Professor's voice is heard throughout the manor.  
  
Jean, Kitty and Kurt come running into the foyer as Spyke rolls in on his blades. Spyke: " Hey, why didn't you call me? I'm a team player.." Kitty and Jean walk over to the Professor as Kurt pops in. Professor: " This is a very serious situation. I'm sorry, but Spyke, I need you to stay here and guard the institute. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, into the X-Jet (Somebody please tell me what it's really called!!). We have to go and rescue Rogue and Scott. I sent them to Magneto's Mutant Center and they haven't contacted me since. I believe that they are in danger. Let's go." BOOM!!  
  
The institute's doors go flying as a group of mutants and Magneto enter. Jean: " Scott??? What are you doing?" Magneto has brought his strongest mutant recruits and hopes for more. He calls Konfuzed over. Magneto: " Hello my fellow mutants. I don't think your going to be able to fight against some of the Earth's most powerful demons. Just surrender you minds to me now. Konfuzed, use your powers on all the mutants." But Professor Xavier isn't just going to hand over his students. Professor Xavier: " Students, prepare to fight! I will use my powers to disable Konfuzed's rays but it will only work on us, there are just too many mutants." Magneto's group of twelve mutants stands in position. Scott: " Attack them! But keep them alive! Magneto needs them to join out Cult." Only Rogue and Scott stay in position as the other ten charges. The Professor and the other students have no choice but to flee. They charge into the hallway as a mutant throws fireballs at them. One hits the Professor and he cries out in pain, " Go, GO! Leave without me. Jean, your in charge!!! Leave me!!!" But Kurt doesn't obey and pops in and out with the Professor along with him. The other students hold on to Kurt as he teleports them as far as he can go. Magneto: " You can't run for long. I will soon have all your students under MY CONTROL!!!!!"  
  
The Professor, Kurt, Jean, Kitty, and Spyke all pop into an unknown place. Kitty: "Kurt.what is this place?" Kurt: " Thatz simplz. Thiz is the place where my foster parentz found ze. This is my favorite place to relaz and have ze fun." The Professor looks around and finally relaxes. Professor: " Students, the other mutants in the manor are unsafe. But it's too late for them. I fear they are already under Magneto's control. We have to think of something fas-." Rogue's unprotected hand touches the Professor's face as he slumps unconscious over his wheelchair. Jean gasps as she cries out, " Rogue, what are you doing?! No wait, you're under that spell. I'm going to enter your mind." Jean raises her hands to her temples as she attempts to enter Rogue's mind.  
  
Jean finally comes out of Rogue but Rogue is still under Magneto's control. Rogue: " Get out of my head!" Rogue pushes away and accidentally touches Jean's uncovered hand. After a few seconds, Jean falls to the ground unconscious as Kitty and Kurt try to help her up. A second later, Rogue is hit from behind with an electric tazer. She falls but a steady arm pulls her back up. It's Shane! He carries Rogue, who's unconscious and uses his powers to fly them out. Kurt: " No! Bring her back!!"  
  
Shane puts Rogue down as she silently lies. Out of the shadow, Mystique walks out. Mystique: " Good job. You are a great liar. You fooled everyone, even Konfuzed and he has the best psychic powers ever seen. Now, go and rest. Rogue will awaken soon and will not easily be persuaded." Shane walks out of the dark chamber leaving Mystique and Rogue alone.  
  
Rogue stirs awake. She sits up and rubs her back, it is killing her. The pain is equal to someone hitting her with a sledgehammer. She stands up and surprisingly, faces Mystique. Rogue: " Mystique? What are you doing?" Mystique looks at Rogue with loving eyes and it scares Rogue. Mystique: " Rogue, you know that Kurt is my son right?" Uh, yeah. So?" Mystique: " Well, he is not my only child. I have another, you."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there but its one AM and IM TIRED!! I'll continue the next chapter in the morning. I wanted to do some romance in this fic but I'm not sure who. Hey, I have an idea. How about you make a male character for me. Put his name, age, power ( if mutant ), looks, description, personality, clothes, and history. It would turn out as a great favor and I wouldn't have to go and steal a character from someone. Just kidding, like I do that.Anyways, leave a review and have fun creating a character. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No!! It Can't Be  
  
Rogue stared at Mystique. Her words had hit her hard. Almost all her life, she had been searching for her birth mother and here was her enemy, telling her that she was related to the enemy. Rogue: " No. It ain't right, this can't be." Mystique looks deeply into Rogue's eyes; passionate with love. Mystique: "I know it may be much to handle, but it is the truth. Your father is the man you are fighting against. His name, Magneto." Rogue is now more paranoid then ever. " No, NO! It can't be! Don't lie to me! This ain't a joke!" But Mystique still has that look in her eyes that she can only get when someone is hurting. Mystique: " Rogue, if you truly don't believe me, then touch my hand. My memories will give you all the proof you need." Mystique raises her hands as she allows Rogue to touch it. Rogue reaches out and connects with Mystique. Seconds later, memories rush to Rogue's head.  
  
~-~Flashback~-~  
  
From Mystique's eye of view, Rogue can see a cozy little cabin somewhere hidden. Magneto in regular clothes walks over to her and gives her a passionate kiss. Rogue even feels the love that they are showing each other.  
  
FLASH. This is another place in Mystique's life. She is in a scientist's lab of some sort. Experiments of all kind hang from the walls as Magneto walks in. Magneto: " Mystique, relax. Giving birth is a painful ordeal. Now now, please don't be angry with me." Mystique groans in pain. Mystique: " How can you say that? You want to kill my child. OUR CHILD." Magneto: " I am only doing this because I am the most powerful mutant in the world. I cannot have some child become stronger than me. If this child lives, then it will have mutant powers the world has never seen. The child will be unstoppable."  
  
FLASH. From Mystique's point of view, she is holding a plump little baby somewhere in the woods. Magneto is nowhere in sight as Mystique cuddles her newborn baby. Mystique grabs out a cell phone and calls an old friend.  
  
~-~End Flashback~-~  
  
Rogue backs up as Mystique falls to the floor unconscious. Rogue: " Oh gawd, I can't believe it. This ain't right. Magneto and Mystique are my parents? No." Rogue looks around. She is in a huge laboratory with gadgets of all kinds. She finds an exit but before she can leave, Shane walks in. Shane: " Rogue? What are you doing here?" Rogue turns around to see Shane. Rogue: " I-I don't know. I just want to go okay? Just let me be by myself for a while. I'll be all right." Rogue runs off as Shane laughs quietly. " Run Rogue, run. For when I catch you, you won't know what hit you."  
  
Kurt and Kitty try to revive Jean and the Professor Xavier when Kurt spots Rogue running like a mad maniac. Kurt: " Hey look, it is Rogue!" Kurt pops right in front of her accidentally tripping Rogue and causing her to land on Kurt. Rogue: " Kurt, what is your problem!?!?" Kurt: " I was about to ask you the same thing. Why did you touch the Professor and Jean?" Rogue: " What are you talking about? I don't remember doing anything. Just leave me alone." Rogue looks at Kurt and his furry blue skin. "Kurt," says Rogue, " You know that Mystique is your mother right? She's mine too. I just found out." Kurt is shocked. " Really," asks Kurt, " Wow. Do you know who my father is? So we are related huh? Cool!" Rogue: " How can this be cool? My father is Magneto and Mystique is my mother. My worst enemies are my parents!" Rogue starts walking away until Kurt shouts out. " I know it is hard to understand! I go through the same thing you know! Just let me know if you want to talk, your little brother is always going to be there for you!!"  
  
Rogue is sitting on the ledge of a bridge. This place is very familiar to Rogue as she comes here every time she has something she has to deal with. Why me? I haven't done anything wrong. My life just started to make sense until now. So what am I going to do? Fight my parents during the weekdays and visit them on the weekends? Rogue's mind is filled with thoughts and worries. She starts to feel a headache coming on. Oh gawd, great. Now I have problems and a headache. Rogue stands up and starts walking away until she suddenly remembers something. " Oh my god! Scott is still at the manor! I gotta get there!" Rogue starts running as the manor gets closer and closer.  
  
Rogue enters the manor as she sees everything is a reck. Pieces of concrete lie everywhere as Magneto and his unstoppable gang of mutants lie inside. Rogue puts on her uniform as she radio calls her team members. Rogue: " Hello? This is Rogue. Is anyone there?" " Yeah, this is Kitty. What's up?" " Not what's up, what's down. A lot of concrete and rubble. We have to rescues the mutants under that Konfuzed guy's control." " Right. As soon as the Professor and Jean's up, we'll get there. Try to control things before we get there." Rogue hangs up as she faces the huge mansion. " Here goes nothin'."  
  
Professor Xavier: " What? Rogue is going against an army of mutants by herself?" Kitty: " Um, not exactly like that. She's going to pretend she's still under that mutant's control and just lay low. I told her we're coming to help her out as soon as you and Jean are up and ready." Jean: " I just want to know why she knocked us out. I mean it. She could have at least tried to fight against the mind control thing; she didn't even resist it. It was like she wanted to turn against us." Kurt speaks up, " Hey, hey. Lay low on Rogue okay? I'm not sure but I think she might be my sister." Xavier: " What? When did this happen?" Kurt: " I'll tell you everything let's just save the mutants first okay? I want Rogue alive so she can tell you herself." Kurt uses his powers and transports everyone to the Xavier Institute.  
  
Rogue bursts through the door as Magneto faces her. Magneto: " Where have you been? Do you realize you missed out on the re grouping? Now I have to find the swat for you." Rogue: " How can you talk like that to me? From what I here, you are my father." Magneto backs up, " What? She told you? What nerve. So what? That doesn't change anything. So have your powers grown yet?" " Grown? What do you mean? I don't think my powers can even grow." " How old are you? They should have generated themselves by sixteen." Rogue: " I'm sixteen, what are you talking about? You ain't making no sense. What kind of powers?" Magneto: " Ones that can surpass any mutant's. You will be able to-" Magneto clenches his head as Xavier and the others barge in. Professor Xavier: " End this now Magneto, it's over." Magneto falls to the ground as he uses his powers and bars of metal go flying and wrap themselves between the Professor. Magneto stumbles away as the Professor, Kitty, Jean, and Kurt try to pry the metal bars away.  
  
Author's note: So.what did you think? I'm going to need that male character by the fifth chapter so please give me some requests. Keep on reviewing and please tell me what you think. I really appreciate them so if you want me to continue, then please say so. My next chapter is going to be way longer so don't expect it anytime soon. As soon as my DSL is back, then my chapters will come much sooner. Thanks and bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End of the Beginning  
Jean uses her powers to bend the metal bars as Kurt pops out of them. Kitty phases out as Rogue helps the Professor pry of the bars. Professor Xavier: " Ok. I have a plan. Rogue, you and Kitty go and find Konfuzed. Kurt, Jean, come with me. We are going after Magneto." 


End file.
